Professor Jackson and the Boy Who Lived
by AllStar2014
Summary: Harry can't wait to go back to Hogwarts now that Voldemort's dead, but who's the new DADA professor? Percy Jackson is happy that the war with Gaea is finally over, but who actually though it would be a good idea for him to teach?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was in a dark cave and he was more than a little confused as to why he was there. He had defeated Voldemort…Right? Just six months ago he had finally managed to defeat his long time nemesis. But something about the cave didn't feel right…almost as if… he was on enemy territory. Why was the object he had been sent to retrieve here of all places?

The cave sparkled as if it was made of crystal rock. It looked like something was dripping off the walls, a small amount of the liquid was dripping but not enough to make you think it would potentially flood the noticeably small cavern. It reminded Harry a lot of the place Dumbledore had taken him to just a couple hours before his death.

Though Harry would never quite accept Dumbledore's death without a feeling of remorse he had received some closure from his lucid dream in King's Cross Station. Harry suspected he would never completely accept the beloved professor's death without guilt, Hermione claimed that it had something to do with this "hero-complex" she was always going on about. Ron had steadfastly agreed with her, but that was to be expected. The two had randomly, at least in Harry's eyes, seemed to start up a relationship. Though you would never know, they still argued about anything and everything. The only tell that they were dating, was the sneaking off together to do God knows what. Harry had a pretty fathomable idea, but honestly, that was something he never wanted to think about his two best friends doing.

Harry shook his head quickly as if to get those thoughts out of his mind. He was here for one reason only and that was to complete McGonagall's task for him. He just wanted to get it done and apparate back to the headmistress' office. The cave was getting more and more eerie by the second. He half-expected some inferi to pop out from behind the stalagmite rock. He finally spotted what the former Transfiguration teacher must have been looking for.

In a groove in the corner of the cave sat a small bottle that could have only been planted there by Dumbledore himself. "Accio bottle," Harry whispered. It zipped towards him quickly, which surprised Harry. He had just been attempting the spell; he had never thought that Dumbledore would have planted the bottle there without any protection enchantment on it. However, Harry suspected it was some sort of reverse psychology.

The flask-like bottle had a corked top and the label had the name of some obscure Muggle candy. Lemon drops? Harry assumed McGonagall would understand it however. The bottom of the bottle revealed Dumbledore's initials, A.P.W.B.D.

Harry felt a chill down his back, but when he turned around no one was there. A gust of wind seemed to be blowing into the cave. Harry decided that now would be as good a time as any to apparate back.

A familiar ear-popping sensation filled him as he concentrated on the glittering wall and heard a telltale _Crack! _as the wall started to spin like a fast forwarded carousel ride. He stumbled forward a bit when it all came to a stop. He nearly considered throwing up in the plant he found himself looking at when he came to a stop. But before he committed the deed he felt the nausea disappear, and he smiled to himself. He was improving on his apparating skills.

Before he could congratulate himself on succeeding without splinching himself, he heard an impatient tapping of a foot on the glossy floor of the headmistress' office. As Harry winced and stood up he saw Dumbledore's portrait wink at him before promptly turning around to receive the full-extent of Minerva McGonagall's wrath.

He had been slightly longer than he had originally estimated. The location, in his defense, had been very obscure and he had accidentally popped into several Muggle homes in the nearby town of County Wicklow in Ireland. That meant memory wipes and putting everything back into place before the Muggles remembered their surroundings. He had to destroy several different versions of a memory involving an oddly tall and gawky teenage boy randomly appearing in someone's home before he had finally figured out that the ink blot had changed one of the names in the address, the address was written on an old piece of parchment carefully tucked into his robes.

When he finished turning around he was brought face to face with a very stern looking McGonagall. While she didn't look particularly pleased with him, she also didn't look particularly angry either. The sheepish look Harry gave her softened her expression slightly. Her eyes lingered on the bottle in Harry's hand before she started walking to her enormous desk chair and motioned Harry to sit. She studied him for a moment longer before she spoke.

"Do I need to explain to you again about the secrecy of our world, and how important it is that it stay a secret?"

"No, professor."

"Then why did I receive a call from Kingsley about a magical disturbance in the normally magic- free town of County Wicklow an hour ago?"

"It was an accident…"

"I know Harry but you mustn't be so careless…"

Harry started to speak again but McGonagall put a hand up to silence him.

"I realize that things happen, and you fixed the problem as soon as it occurred. But I just want you to understand that this can't become a regular problem with you. I will not divvy out a punishment _this time_ but please, don't let it happen again or I will be forced to. Understand?"

Harry sighed and repeated, "I understand."

"Good," she replied, "I believe that we are done here, thank you for retrieving the bottle. You are dismissed." She stood up from her chair and Harry took that as a sign to stand up as well. He slid the bottle across the wooden, intricately- carved desk.

He started to walk out the door down the stone steps. He wanted to check the damage one last time before he apparated back to the Burrow. He suddenly stopped and asked, "Professor, that memory wouldn't have anything to do with anything Voldemort related…would it?"

The stern look upon the professor's face turned into a half-smile of sorts. "No…definitely not Mr. Potter, that I can assure you of," she replied with the most clarity he had heard throughout the entire encounter.

He hesitated before asking, "Then would you mind…Professor… telling me what is so important about this memory?"

"Mr. Potter, this is Dumbledore's last wishes and wisdom for me. As you know the school will be up and running in only a few months and Dumbledore's words should provide some ease to my transition to being headmistress of this school." She seemed emotionally drained as she spoke, as well as determined.

Harry swallowed before finally walking out the door and down the steps past the gargoyle. He knew that McGonagall had subtly dismissed him from the office. The silence was deafening in the once chock-full hallway of Hogwarts. The recently created construction department from the Ministry would be there in a couple of days. He passed the room of requirement and peeked inside.

The room showed a place of relaxation that Harry had sought out for months now. The grief had passed but the Daily Prophet would not stop hounding him. He was also constantly badgered at the Burrow, his new home as the Dursleys no longer had to keep him anymore much to Harry's delight. Mrs. Weasley was the prime violator though she meant well.

Harry sunk down in the couch in middle of the star-filled galaxy that served as a stop in time that he had craved for a while now. He fell into a lulling sleep, before heading back to the Burrow.

Little did he know, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was experiencing the wonders of Dumbledore's passing words of wisdom in the Pensive. All the while she grew paler and paler by the second.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy Jackson woke up with a start. He had experienced the pleasure of yet another one of his infamous demigod dreams. Which was strange for several reasons.

Ever since the battle against Gaea had ended his dreams had gone back into the realm of insignificance, which is where Percy would like them to stay. His nightmares from Tartarus appeared every now and then, but they had subsided a lot over the past six months. Will thought it was because of his stellar healing skills, and Clovis believed without a doubt that his sleep therapy had done the trick. But Percy knew that it was only because of Annabeth that he was recovering so well.

The two demigods had managed to survive two wars together and had become full-time support systems for one another. Though some may argue that their attachment to each other was unhealthy, it was quite the opposite. Their presence around the other was actually quite therapeutic.

At first the amount of time they spent around the other would result in sleeping in the same cabin, it was a comfort mechanism for the both of them to never be alone. However, over time they managed to lessen their time together until they slept in different cabins. They now spent the amount of time together that they had before Percy's kidnapping. They healed together emotionally at a comfortable pace. Percy had no idea why this dream had messed up the good luck streak that he had maintained for so long.

He had dreamed that he was in a glittering cave that he did not recognize. It reminded him of being in a spinning disco ball. If that made any sense. He saw a hooded figure summon a bottle from the corner of the cave _with a stick?_ He automatically assumed it was a trick of the light, though he wasn't so sure. It honestly wouldn't surprise him if it wasn't. The figure tensed slightly as if realizing that he/she was being watched. Just as the figure started to turn around he had woken up.

He did not know what to make of the dream; it was even more cryptic than usual. He had heard no new prophecy, so he had nothing to reference the meaning of the dream from. Which was why he was currently walking down to the beach a whole five minutes early for his beach date with Annabeth. If anyone could figure out the dream it was Annabeth. However, as he walked down the pathway he was intercepted.

He knocked into the figure and the both of them were knocked down in opposite directions of the other. Percy sat up painfully with the feeling that he had just been run over. He looked over at the interceptor opposite of him.

"Leo?"

"Hey Perce, so is there a reason you knocked me over? As much as I appreciate the enthusiasm in your hug, I think you missed the whole point of hugs. You know I didn't get much comfort from that…in fact…"the Latino fifteen year old was beginning to ramble, which led Percy to assume that there was a topic that he wanted to avoid talking about.

Percy interrupted him hurriedly, "I could ask you the same question."

Leo replied with a bit of what looked like embarrassment showing on his elfish features. "So I need to tell you something you might not like hearing…"

Of course now he stops talking. "And?" Percy asked, trying to speed up the conversation. At the rate Leo was going Percy was going to be late for his date with Annabeth.

Leo sighed and said, "Chiron wants to see you…I know you're going to meet up with Annabeth so I'll go tell her where you are.

Percy sighed with what could only be identified as exasperation. "Okay, thanks Leo. I appreciate it."

Leo nodded with what looked like pity and started to run in the direction Percy was heading previously. Percy sighed and started making his way up the lush, green hill to the Big House. He had no idea what Chiron wanted from him, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

He trekked through the always-moist soil in his black Converse. The Demeter cabin had been a great help lately. After the war, Katie Gardener had made a plan with her half-siblings to make Camp Half-Blood a "green" camp. Whatever the Hades that meant. Most likely it was an excuse to end that "global warming" business they were always lecturing the camp about. Or was it "global colding"?

He finally reached the blue continental home, to see a pacing Chiron already waiting for him. That was not a good sign. Chiron upon seeing him treated him with a warm, fatherly smile. Percy smiled back nervously. Chiron motioned him to follow him into his office and Percy obliged.

When they had crossed the wooden threshold into Chiron's office, Chiron trotted quickly over to his sitting area. Percy sat in one of the cushy armchairs that surrounded the homely fireplace, and began to pour himself some Coke out of the bottle provided. He knew the drill well enough so that he didn't have to ask, knowing he would receive permission anyway.

When he had begun to settle himself in, he noticed a portrait hidden by a curtain that he could have sworn wasn't there before. Before he could ask his mentor began to speak.

"Perseus, I wanted to ask… how familiar are you with magic?"

Percy scowled at the mention of his first name, but couldn't find a way to respond to the question. "Um...something about Hecate…Hazel learned how to control the mist from her, I think…?"

Chiron sighed, " Well at least you have heard of the goddess. Perseus this may come as a shock to you but our world is not the only one that exists."

"Like the Romans and Egyptians? We already know about them."

"No Perseus, a world that does not rely on the gods…at least anymore."

"Um, what?"

Chiron stopped for moment as if considering something. "Perhaps it would be better for me to have someone explain it to you."

He then went towards the painting hidden by the curtain.

"What is the painting going to explain this mysterious world to me?" Percy joked.

Chiron sent him a surprised look.

Percy gaped at him incredulously. "No way! I guessed correctly?"

Chiron nodded at him with amusement. He took down the polyester, grape-patterned curtain to reveal an old man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles. "Perseus Jackson meet Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say Harry was confused was a severe understatement. The past month since his visit with McGonagall had been relatively worry free, some of the excitement of Voldemort's defeat had finally died down a little bit. Rita Skeeter had however showed up at their doorstep this morning to discuss the reopening of Hogwarts with the Golden Trio, and she had mentioned something questionable.

"_So Harry, Hermione, Ron…are you prepared to return to Hogwarts?" she had asked._

"_Yes!" Harry and Hermione replied enthusiastically. From what McGonagall had said in her interview with the Daily Prophet last week, it seemed that all reporters and/or media attention would be banned from the school grounds. _

"_No…" Ron grumbled while following Rita's pen with his eyes. The pen was as usual flitting everywhere across the paper in a zigzag motion. He looked slightly dizzy. Hermione elbowed him, "OOF! Just kidding I am very excited to start learning again…yeah, that's what I meant…" Ron's tone was veering towards sarcastic, but Hermione seemed to accept that it was the best reaction she was going to get out of him for the time being. _

"_Excellent!" exclaimed Skeeter with such enthusiasm that they already knew at least three new rumors were going to spread based on the interview they had just finished giving. They never said anything off the record, simply due to the fact that Rita Skeeter would find a loophole to make it legitimate for use. So when she had asked about a rumor that had just started up in the wizarding world they had prepared to give practiced answers. But none of the trio really knew how to respond to the question she had asked._

"_So…I hear there is a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" The trio had simply nodded; it was something they knew would eventually happen._

"_But, can you believe it's going to be an American?" she squealed. _

_The trio had gaped at her before Hermione managed to stumble out an answer. "Headmistress McGonagall keeps us well informed, so yes, we can believe that the new professor will be an American. We have had several months to get used to the idea; he or she will be of a high standard like all of the other professors at Hogwarts. " _

_The stylishly dressed reporter stared at Hermione with a malicious glint in her eye. She seemed to be waiting for a crack in Hermione's story, but Hermione stood her ground defiantly. Skeeter relented, and with a _Crack!_ she was gone._

The three best friends were now sitting in Ron's room, and whispering quietly amongst themselves. They had shot ideas at each other for the past three hours, and the best idea they could come up with was that maybe it was a female wizard from the Salem Witch's Institute.

"DINNER!" screeched Mrs. Weasley from downstairs and the three quickly stumbled down the narrow staircase towards the kitchen. When they arrived Mrs. Weasley was putting the finishing touches on the shepherd's pie she was famous for. Harry put a lot of restraint in his movements in order to keep from floating towards the delicious food. He stiffly walked outdoors after receiving one of Mrs. Weasley's warm, loving smiles.

He saw the tent that had been used for Bill and Fluer's wedding had been put up again, the billowing fabric made the elongated dining table look like something out of a dream. Hermione skipped happily over to Ginny to speak with her, and Harry almost tripped over himself to get the other seat next to her. Ron leisurely walked over and sat on the other side of his girlfriend, who was now happily discussing the supply list for class this year. Apparently the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher hadn't asked about any new textbooks, which was pretty much the reason that Hermione was hyperventilating at the moment.

"I just can't believe Professor McGonagall hired someone who didn't even have a proper supply list prepared!" Hermione exclaimed anxiously.

"Maybe she just doesn't have that as part of her curriculum, as long as she is nothing like that Umbridge women I'm fine," Ginny replied. Hermione huffed and was about to interject again, when they heard a cough from Mrs. Weasley across the rickety table.

"Excuse me dear, but Ginerva did you just say she?" Mrs. Weasley looked just as confused as Harry had been after Skeeter's interview.

"Mum! It's not Ginerva it's Ginny, and yes I did. Why?" Ginny replied.

"Well based on what your father said, the Ministry has been buzzing with excitement over the new professor. And he distinctly said he when describing the fellow. Maybe I could ask him when he get's home?"

"No need Mum!" Percy Weasley said. "I am part of the Ministry too you know!" Ron groaned offhandedly, and Harry and Ginny exchanged exasperated looks with each other. Hermione appeared to be hanging on to his every word. "Mr. Kingsley has shared the information with all of the departments, and we are eagerly anticipating this school year. From what I heard from the Minister himself, the new teacher shall be a male professor."

For the rest of dinner the trio sat in a state of deep confusion. Hermione appeared to be extremely frustrated. She was usually never wrong. She seemed to have no idea how to handle the new information, about the elusive new professor. He was becoming a bigger and bigger mystery to them all.

They all rushed up to Ron's room again after they had stuffed themselves with Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking. Hermione appeared to be bursting with her cheeks blown up like a chipmunk, and her brow furrowing deeper and deeper.

"OUT WITH IT WOMAN! WE KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Ron exclaimed after several seconds of waiting for Hermione to speak. Hermione shot him an angry look, no doubt about to launch an argument about sexism.

Before she could, Harry spoke. " Please Hermione, you look like you have something important to say," he added just a touch of flattery to his plead.

"Thank you Harry I do have something very important to say. Honestly Ronald, don't you know the meaning of patience?" After her short-lived rant she paused unsurely before continuing. "Did you guys see Percy after he told us about the new professor? He looked as if he was holding something back… like he knew more but something stopped him."

"I knew he looked too smug," Ron muttered disdainfully. Though Percy had become more tolerable after Fred's death, Ron still found him insufferable.

"Ron, I think you are missing the point to what I am saying…"

"Then what's the point?" Harry said. He stopped for a second and realized something. "That means that whatever he can't tell us is private Ministry stuff, right? So they are hiding something about him…"

"Yes, I think so." Hermione sighed.

Harry had trouble sleeping that night. They had already dealt with a werewolf, imposter, criminal, Death Eater, and even Umbridge as a Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. What could the Ministry possibly be hiding from them that was worse than that?


End file.
